


Faith's Christmas

by Manu259



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Spoilers, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu259/pseuds/Manu259
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!An idea that popped in my head about Chritmas with our Faith Confidant.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Faith's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS!
> 
> This one-shot has major spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, if you haven't reached the third semester then, unless you don't care about spoilers, I suggest you turn back.
> 
> With that being said.
> 
> I saw the different Christmas dates you get with your romance options but I was kind of sad that there wasn't one for Sumire so I decided to try and make one.
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> Now, you obviously can't get a Christmas date with her in-game since her Confidant is locked at 5 so, for the sake of this story, let's say that she realized she was Sumire when she awakened her Persona but they didn't found out that the Palace was Maruki's.
> 
> I'll be the first to admit I didn't put too much thought into how that would affect the game but, at least for the sake of this one-shot, I don't think I need anything too convoluted and it should be a good enough explanation.
> 
> Without further ado, on with the one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 or any of the characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

'That was… strange.' Akira thought. 'Then again, I literally just shot a supposed God in the face so…'

After the Thieves each went their own way after defeating Yaldabaoth, Sae had approached him saying that she would need him to turn himself in to make sure Shido was convicted.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea but if it would mean that Shido would be convicted and ensure no action was taken against him or his friends, he was willing to take the fall.

What he did not expect was for Akechi to show up, he was certain he had died back on Shido's Palace; he'll have to see if the older of the Niijima sisters can get some answers about how he survived but, after everything that has happened, he is not about to look a horse gift on the mouth.

_RING_

The sound of a new message from his phone got him out of his musings.

Sumire: 'Good evening Senpai… if you don't have anything to do, do you think we could meet?'

Akira smiled as he read the text, quickly sending a reply.

Akira: Sure, I'm in Central Street, where do you want to meet?

Sumire: Oh! I'm close by actually, we can meet in the Station Square.

Akira: I'll see you there.

With that, he put his phone back on his pocket and began to make his way to their meeting spot.

.

The place was crowded, not that he is surprised, since it's Christmas Eve, but it was still a lot of people even for a place that is usually full.

"Akira-senpai." He turned around when he heard his name, seeing his kohai and girlfriend quickly walking towards him, her ponytail moving back and forth slightly. "I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"Not at all." He assured her before grinning. "Besides, I would have waited as long as it took."

"Wha-?!" His comment got the expected reaction, making Sumire blush. "Please don't tease me." She pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, you're just so cute when you blush that I can't help myself." The comment got another blush and a slight glare from his girlfriend making him raise his hands in defense. "I'll give it a rest… for now."

"…alright." Sumire muttered before smiling. "In any case… well, it's Christmas Eve so… I was wondering…"

"Want to go somewhere?" The Kurusu asked after she trailed off. "Most places are probably full, though."

"That's okay, I'm sure we can find a place." The red haired girl answered.

"Well then, shall we?" He extended his hand towards her.

"Yes." Sumire smiled again before taking his hand and the two began walking.

"By the way, I've been wondering this for a while."

"What is it?"

"Your glasses aren't fake, right? Don't you need them?"

"Oh… well… yes and no; for example, I can't read that sign over there." She gestured to the sing of a train station. "But I can see fine until a certain distance, I still have my glasses with me in case I need them, though."

"I see." Akira nodded.

"Since we're on the subject, is your sight too bad? I almost always see you with your glasses on."

"Oh, I don't actually need them, this are fake." He answered, pointing at his eyes.

"Wait, really?" Akira nodded. "Why do you use them, then?"

"I've been told that I have a 'natural glare', it always looks like I'm glaring and the glasses avoid that." The frizzy haired teen explained. "Since I originally came here due to my record, I thought I should avoid looking as if I was trying to intimidate people."

"I see…" The Yoshizawa said with a small frown, aware of the injustice that was committed against her boyfriend but she shook it off, not wanting to put them in a bad mood. "They must be good fakes, though. I wasn't able to tell at all."

"They're not bad, but you can tell if you look at them from up-close."

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure." Joker smirked before moving his face closer, almost kissing her. "So? Can you tell?" He whispered.

Sumire only stammered, her face turning the same shade as her hair after being caught off guard.

* * *

"We were really lucky." Akira mentioned after the two reached Yongen, the subway wasn't as crowded as usual, likely due to the date, but it was still hard to have a conversation in that place.

"It was a shame we didn't find a place but getting this cake was really a stroke of good luck." Sumire nodded. "Um… are you sure I won't be imposing by going to your home? If you want-"

"Sumi, I'm the one who invited you." Akira interrupted gently. "I should be the one asking you that actually, don't you want to spend Christmas with your family?"

"W-well, I would be lying if I said no but… I really want to spend tonight with you." The Yoshizawa answered.

Akira smiled and used his right arm to pull her closer.

The two walked the rest of the way to Leblanc in comfortable silence.

.

"Boss and Futaba must be at their home." Akira mentioned after entering Leblanc, noticing how empty the place was. "Guess it's just the two of us."

"I-I see." Sumire stammered a bit.

"Yeah… I don't think we've ever been alone like this, have we?" The black haired teen mentioned, scratching his neck. "Anyway… do you want to go to my room and eat the cake or would you rather we eat it here?" He asked to avoid an awkward silence.

"Um… if it's okay… let's go to your room." She answered.

The two made their way up the stairs after grabbing some utensils.

"Give me a sec, I'll move the table near the couch."

"I'll help." The Yoshizawa said, letting down the cake on top the couch and helping him move a few boxes and a wooden surface so it acts as the table.

"Thanks." Akira said as the two sat down, after moving the cake from the couch. "Well, let's dig in."

"Yes!"

Akira opened the box with the cake and cut two pieces for Sumire and himself.

"This is delicious!" The red haired girl said after taking a bite.

"True, we were _really_ lucky." Akira agreed as the two continued to savor the treat.

"Ah, hehehe…" Sumire suddenly began to giggle.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just… stay still for a moment." She reached out with a finger, took some cream that the Kurusu had gotten on his nose and ate it. "You were enjoying it a bit too much."

"Guess I was." Akira agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh, I got you something." Sumire said, looking through her bag and taking out a wrapped gift. "It's not Christmas yet so I'd like to ask that you wait to open it."

"You're here with me so that's the best gift I can have." Akira said back, letting the gift down on the table. "I think that was a bit cliché even for me, wasn't it?"

"K-kind of…" She trailed off, blushing. "I can't say I didn't like it, though."

"Thank you for the gift… I feel kind of bad since I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, that's-"

"No, it's not fine." He interrupted calmly before holding her hand. "I'll think of something."

"…alright."

The two stayed in comfortable silence until Akira suddenly hummed.

"What?"

Wordlessly, he moved his free hand near her hair.

"May I?"

Sumire nodded, still a bit confused.

Slowly, making sure not to hurt her, he undid her ribbon, letting her hair fall freely.

"I know this is selfish of me, since you already gave me a gift, but… I really like how you look with your hair down."

"I-I see… well, I don't mind letting it down every now and then." The red haired girl said with a small blush before something caught her attention. "Senpai, look."

Akira turned around and saw the same thing she did, it was snowing outside.

Sumire got up and sat on his bed, looking outside; Akira grabbed both their plates and moved to sit beside her as the two continued to eat while watching the snow.

"It's beautiful." The Yoshizawa mumbled.

Akira looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a cliché line at the ready but he stopped when he noticed some cream in the corner of her mouth.

Without warning, he kissed her there.

"Wh-wh-wh-"

"You had some cream there." He said simply with his 'Joker grin', seeing her face quickly turning red. "It was either the kiss or a cheesy line from your comment."

"I think I might have preferred the line." She muttered.

"The snow is not as beautiful as you."

"Akira-senpai?!"

"What? You said you preferred the line."

"Hnngg, walked right into that one…" Sumire mumbled, looking at the ground to hide her blush.

"…Sumi." Akira called out after a moment. "Thanks for being with me."

"Senpai?" She tilted her head, surprised at the sudden statement that didn't seem to have an intention to make her blush like usual.

"Just wanted to say that." The Kurusu shrugged.

Sumire stared for another moment before scooting closer and lean against his shoulder.

"Thank you too." She said with a wide smile.

Akira let his plate down and used his right arm to hug her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Senpai."

"Yes?"

"I… I told my parents I was spending the night with a friend a-and- well, sorry for not asking first, I should have consulted with you before saying that, since you may have other plans b-but I was really hoping that-"

"Sumire." He called out, cupping her face with his left hand so she looks at him. "Would you stay here for the night?"

The red haired girl nodded.

"Se… Akira."

The Kurusu looked at her, a bit caught off guard at suddenly being called by his name without honorifics, when he suddenly felt a fair of soft lips over his own.

Getting over the shock, he reciprocated the kiss, moving his arms to hug his girlfriend closer as her arms also moved behind Akira's back.

When they eventually had to separate for air, both were blushing.

"I did not expect that." The frizzy haired teen said with a large smile. "Certainly not complaining, though."

"It's Christmas." Sumire answered with a similar expression.

They shared another kiss before looking back out the window and the falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, just felt like writing this.
> 
> I kind of wanted a better title but I'm not really good at coming up with those.
> 
> In any case, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
